jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zayne Carrick
Zayne Carrick war ein Jedi-Padawan und Sohn des Bankangestellten Arvan Carrick und der Gärtnerin Reiva Carrick. Er hatte vier Geschwister und wurde in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Biografie Frühen Jahre thumb|left|Zayne als Kind Zayne Carrick wurde als kleines Kind von seiner Mutter zu den Jedi gebracht und von ihnen ausgebildet. Sein Meister war Lucien Draay. Zayne schloss viele Freundschaften mit seinen gleichaltrigen Padawan-Kameraden, von denen viele in Stand eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben wurden, er jedoch nicht, da er viel falsch machte, sich zu Ritualen verspätete und ziemlich tollpatschig war. Jagd nach Gryph Zayne Carrick war schon seit längerer Zeit hinter dem Ganoven Marn Hierogryph her. Gryph gelang jedoch immer die Flucht. Zayne zog es deshalb vor Hierogryph mit einer Verkleidung reinzulegen und zu überwältigen. Er gab sich gegenüber Gryph als interessierter Kunde aus. Gryph fiel auf die Verkleidung herein. Zayne packte dann ganz unerwartet Gryphs Arm und erklärte ihn für verhaftet. Gryph aber, der einen großen Einfallsreichtum zeigte, startete den Schwebesessel auf dem Zayne vorher gesessen hatte. Der Sessel flog auf Zayne zu, der auf diesem landete und mit ihm hinfort gerissen wurde. Zayne fiel in die Tiefen der Stadt Taris, wurde jedoch von dem Jedi Alek gerettet, indem dieser einen Sprung von seinem Gleiter aus vollführte, Zayne aus der Luft riss und mit ihm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach landete. Er erzählte Zayne, dass Lucien Draay ihn geschickt hätte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch und so kam es dazu, dass Zayne Alek zu einem Raumschiff begleitete, welches mit ein paar anderen Jedi in die Schlacht gegen die Mandalorianer ziehen wollte. Alek verabschiedete sich von Zayne und so trennten sich ihre Wege. Zayne spürte Gryph abermals auf und verfolgte den Flüchtenden eine Leiter hinauf. Zayne versuchte bei Gryph einen Gedankentrick einzusetzen, doch Gryph tat nur so als ob der Trick funktionieren würde und trat Zayne die Leiter wieder hinunter. Er fiel auf einige Gleiter, schaffte es jedoch nicht sich auf einem zu halten, bis er durch eine Scheibe splitterte und auf einem Tisch landete. Plötzlich sah er um sich herum Lichtschwertklingen aufblitzen und erschrak. Zum Glück waren es aber nur sein Meister Lucien Draay und ein paar andere Jedi, die ein Bankett feierten und sich selber über das überraschende auftauchen Zaynes erschroken hatten. thumb|left|Zayne zerbricht einen Tisch Sein Meister wies ihn zurecht und zu guter Letzt zerbrach auch noch der Tisch auf dem Zayne gelandet war und er musste von seinem Geld den Besitzer des Restaurants entschädigen, sprang dann aber – ohne abzuwarten wie viel er zahlen musste – aus dem Fenster, da er vor dem Restaurant wieder Gryph erblickte. Zayne warf Gryph einen Beutel Credits vor die Füße, die dieser nicht liegen lassen konnte und verhaftete ihn anschließend. Doch Gryph warf das Geld in die Luft, sodass es sich überall um sie herum verteilte. Die umstehenden Leute fingen sofort an sich um das Geld zu streiten, während Gryph in diesem Aufruhr zu flüchten versuchte. Zayne jedoch benutzte seine Macht und ließ den erstaunten Gryph über den Boden schweben. Dann fesselte Zayne Gryph an seinen Gleiter und flog so schnell er konnte zu dem Bankett, wo er und auch seine Freunde eventuell in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben werden sollten. Dort angekommen ließ er Gryph im Gleiter angekettet zurück. Padawan-Massaker auf Taris thumb|right|Zayne wird Zeuge des [[Padawan-Massaker von Taris|Padawan-Massakers]] Als er wie immer zu spät zu einem Ritual kam, sah er, dass sein Meister Lucien und die anderen vier Meister Q'Anilia, Xamar, Raana Tey und Feln seine Freunde getötet hatten. Er floh und die Meister verfolgten ihn. Zayne entkam und schaffte es bis zu seinem Speeder, sprang in diesem und startete ihn. Die Jedi Raana Tey aber wollte ihn mit einem gezielten Lichtschwertschlag stoppen. Sie traf aber nur das Cockpit in dem Gryph saß. Gryph schaffte es hinter Zayne auf dem Sitz zu springen und war entsetzt als er sah, dass sie von Feln, Lucien, Raana Tey und Xamar verfolgt wurden. Zayne steuerte in eine Kantine, wo sich Gryph und er in einem Müllschacht versteckten. Von dort entkamen sie auf die Straße. Als sie dann um eine Ecke bogen, sahen sie einen Steckbrief an einer riesigen Leinwand, der Zayne abbildete. Dann erschien ein Steckbrief von Gryph, wo es hieß, dass er nur ein kleiner Ganove wäre. Gryph regte sich darüber auf, weil er der Meinung war, dass er ein kriminelles Genie war. Gryph und Zayne gingen daraufhin in eine Bar. Zayne hatte sich einen Mantel angezogen damit ihn niemand erkannte. Als sie aus der Bar kamen, sagte Gryph das er Zayne helfen würde, sich vor seinem Meister zu verstecken, stellte aber die Bedingung, dass Zayne vorher seinen Padawan Zopf abschneiden solle, was Zayne dann auch tat. thumb|left|Zayne flieht vor den Jedi-Mördern Gryph führte Zayne daraufhin in die Unterwelt von Taris. Er erzählte Zayne, dass er beabsichtigte, sich in den Slums zu verstecken. Sie fuhren auf einem Müllwagen mit und stiegen dann aus, als der Wookiee, der den Wagen fuhr, es ihnen sagte. Bevor sie untertauchen konnten, wurden sie von ein paar Kopfgeldjägern entdeckt und festgehalten. Gryph wurde sie aber durch einen Trick los. Er erzählte ihnen, dass der Wookiee, der den Wagen steuerte, im Geschirr des Tieres, das den Wagen zog, Gewürze eingenäht hatte. Diese gingen gleich ans Werk, um die Gewürze zu stehlen. Zayne wunderte sich als Gryph ihn nicht in die Slums brachte. Er sagte das war ein Trick von ihm. Zayne dachte, sie gingen in die Slums und die Meister spürten es. Sie waren erstmal dann mit den Rakghouls aus den Slums beschäftigt, die dort ihr Unwesen trieben. Gryph wollte in Wirklichkeit zu seinem Freund Camper. Gryph meinte zumindest, dass er sein Freund wäre. Camper wohnte auf einem Schrottplatz und als Gryph und Zayne diesen betraten stürzten, um sie herum Schrott auf sie hinunter. Das war eine Falle von der Arkanianerin Jarael gewesen. Sie kam hinter dem Schrotthaufen zum Vorschein und griff Zayne an. Zayne verteidigte sich so gut es ging mit seinem Lichtschwert, wurde dann aber von ihr mit einem Nervenschocker in die Schulter getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Jarael sagte, sie sollen beide verschwinden, doch Gryph hielt nichts davon und rannte an ihr vorbei zu Camper. Dieser aber konnte ihn eben so wenig leiden und schickte ihn fort. Gryph blieb aber und redete weiter auf Camper ein. Plötzlich tauchten die Jedi-Meister von Zayne wieder auf und hatten sogar die Kommandantin von Taris und Soldaten dabei, um ihn zu fassen. Jarael und Camper fanden das ziemlich auf sich bezogen und flogen mit ihrem als Haus getarnten Raumschiff ins All. Das Raumschiff hieß Die letzte Zuflucht. Zayne und Gryph waren beim Start noch an Bord und kamen so mit ihnen mit. Schurken-Mond thumb|right|Zayne sucht Elbee auf dem Schurken-Mond Die Letzte Zuflucht wurde von der Regierung von Taris verfolgt. Sie schickten ihnen drei Schiffe hinterher. Doch als das Schiff durch ein Asteroidenfeld flog, blieben die Verfolger zurück. Die Verfolgten passierten den Schurken-Mond. Zayne beschloss, dort anzuhalten, da er gerne wissen wollte, was seine Meister dort getan hatten, als er und seine Mit-Padawane mit verbundenen Augen von der einen Seite des Schurken-Mondes zur anderen Seite laufen mussten. Es war eine Stunde Zeit bis der erste Padawan auf der anderen Seite ankam, wo die Meister warteten. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Droide Elbee seinerzeit bei seinen Meistern gewesen war. Doch als er und seine Padawane wieder von ihrer Aufgabe zurückkehrten, war der Droide angeblich von einer Klippe gestürzt. Da Camper gut darin war, elektronische Sachen zu reparieren, beschloss er, den Droiden zu finden, was ihm tatsächlich auch gelang. Nur als er und Jarael, die mitgekommen war, um ihm zu helfen, den Droiden zurück an Bord bringen wollten, wurden sie abermals von Lucien und den anderen vier Meistern überrascht. Trotzdem konnten sie fliehen, da die Letzte Zuflucht das Schiff der Jedi zerstörte und Zayne und Jarael an Bord nahm und so keine Verfolger mehr hatte. Denn die fünf Jedi-Meister, blieben dadurch erstmal auf dem Schurken-Mond zurück. Geheimnis der Meister Camper reparierte den Droiden, Elbee, für Zayne. Anschließend aktivierte er die Aufzeichnungen des Droiden vor dessen Zerstörung. In der Aufnahme ging es darum, dass die vier Meister Q'Anilia, Xamar, Raana Tey und Feln, die in den Künsten der Voraussagung ausgebildet waren, meditierten. Sie sahen, dass ein neuer Sith zurückkehren und sie alle töten werde. Sie erkannten nur, dass die Sith-Gestalt einen Raumanzug beziehungsweise einen Überlebensanzug trug. Da alle Padawane von ihnen auf dem Schurken-Mond einen solchen Schutzanzug trugen, gingen sie davon aus, dass einer der Padawane der Sith war. Die Meister beschlossen, die Schüler bei der Ernennungszeremonie zum Jedi-Ritter zu töten. Zayne war darüber sehr schockiert. Flucht thumb|left|Zayne wird von Kopfgeldjägern nach Taris überführt. Ein wenig später tauchten Kopfgeldjäger auf, die Marn Hierogryph bestechen konnte. Aber sie ließen nur Gryph, Jarael und Camper laufen, da Zayne zu viel Kopfgeld wert war. Sie mussten aber bis zur Übergabe Zaynes an Bord bleiben. thumb|right|Jarael rettet Zayne Zayne plante, in der Nacht aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Er wurde jedoch von Jarael gestellt und sie sagte ihm, es wäre feige, wenn er weglaufen und sie alle im Stich lassen würde. Sie riet ihm auch, sich zu stellen, was er dann auch tat. Er wurde dann von den Kopfgeldjägern nach Taris überführt und zu Lucien gebracht. Bei Lucien angekommen, wollte der Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying ausgezahlt werden. Doch Lucien sagte zu ihm, er wolle das Shuttle des Kopfgeldjägers haben, um an Bord des Schiffes gehen zu können, wo sich Camper, Gryph und Jarael befanden. Lucien wollte nämlich den Mitwissenden Snivvianer auch töten. Doch Valius Ying war an Passagiere nicht interessiert. Daraufhin erschlug Lucien Valius Ying. Dann als Lucien Zayne töten wollte, kam durchs Dach des Hauses eine Gestalt in einem Überlebensanzug. Die Gestalt hielt ein Lichtschwert in der Hand. Die fünf Jedi-Meister waren erstmal abgeschreckt und handelten nicht. Als die Meister begriffen, dass das alles eine Rettungsaktion war, wollten sie ihre Lichtschwerter benutzen. Doch bevor sie dies tun konnten, entnahm Zayne ihnen die Lichtschwerter mit der Macht und schleuderte diese aus dem Fenster. Dann flohen er und Jarael, die in dem Überlebensanzug gesteckt hatte aufs Dach des Hauses. Dann kam das Raumschiff die letzte Zuflucht angeflogen und sie stiegen ein. Im Inneren fand Zayne auch Gryph wieder, der ihn anbot, mit ihm durch die Galaxis zu ziehen. Zayne sagte zu. Später ließ er den fünf Jedi-Meistern eine Nachricht zukommen, in der er ihnen mitteilte, dass er alle von ihnen jagen würde. Der, der von ihnen als letztes übrig bliebe, würde weiter leben, ihn aber um Vergebung anflehen. Außerdem verkündete er, von nun an kein Jedi mehr zu sein. Ein Trick Zayne Carrick freundete sich inzwischen mit Jarael und Camper an. Sie flogen alle gemeinsam, natürlich auch mit Gryph, nach Vanquo. Dort tarnte sich Zayne als Bettler und wollte von den in einem Lager lebenden Minenarbeitern Essen haben. Doch einer von ihnen, namens Zem beleidigte ihn und sagte, er solle verschwinden. Eine andere Minenarbeiterin aber, die dazu kam, gab ihn Reste zu essen. Plötzlich kam eine Holonachricht, die eine Jedi namens Q'Anilia sendete. Die Nachricht beinhaltete das die Mandalorianer auf Vanquo einfallen würden. Dann brach die Nachricht ab. Zem sagte, es wäre nur ein Scherz eines anderen Minenarbeiters, der seinen Spaß haben wollte. Zayne setzte darauf hin einen Gedankentrick ein, damit Zem seine Aussage veränderte und sagte, dass die Mandalorianer kommen würden. Die Minenarbeiter flohen alle als die Hauptbaracke plötzlich anfing zu wackeln und zu brennen. Zayne rannte noch hinter den Schiffen her und sagte, sie sollen ihn mitnehmen, doch sie ließen ihn einfach zurück. Dann lief er hinter die Baracke, wo Gryph ein Feuer gemacht hatte, Elbee an der Wand der Baracke rüttelte und Jarael mit einem Empfänger den Camper entwickelt hatte, die Jedi Q'Anilia spielte. Das war ein Trick, den die vier entwickelt hatten, um die Minenarbeiter zu vertreiben und ihre Rohstoffe nutzen zu können. Die Mandalorianer Während Gryph die Baracken ausplünderte, übte Jarael mit Zaynes Lichtschwert in dem Militärdorf bis plötzlich, Gryph aus den Dorf zu Camper und Zayne lief. Er sagte, dass die Mandalorianer Vanquo angreifen würden. Sie sahen alle zu wie die Mandalorianer Jarael überrumpelten und mitnahmen. Camper war entsetzt und wollte zu ihr, doch Zayne hielt ihn fest und zerrte ihn Richtung letzte Zuflucht. Doch die Mandalorianer kamen immer näher und deshalb sagte Zayne zu Elbee, dass Lucien weiß, dass Camper, Elbee reparierte und ihn deshalb töten wollte. Deshalb nahm Elbee Camper und rannte Richtung Schiff. Zayne und Gryph verschanzten sich im Wald und beschossen die Mandalorianer. Dann rannten sie weiter Richtung Schiff. Als sie fast im Schiff waren wurde Zayne von einem Mandalorianer nieder geworfen. Der Mandalorianer zielte auf ihn und plötzlich flog der Mandalorianer in das Schiff und wollte damit wegfliegen. Elbee hielt sich an der offenen Rampe fest, während Zayne und Gryph sich an Elbees Beinen festhielten. Als die Rampe zuging retteten sich alle in das Schiff, nur Elbee kam ein leicht verletzt davon, da er seine Hand zu spät aus der zugehenden Rampe zog. Rohlan Dyre thumb|left|Der Mandalorianer [[Rohlan Dyre]] Zayne fragte sich gerade wo Camper war, als plötzlich der Mandalorianer, der ihnen das Schiff stahl, in den Laderaum geschlagen wurde, wo sich er, Gryph und Elbee aufhielten. Er flog gegen Gryph, der Sprengsätze in einer Tasche hatte. Die Sprengsätze kippten aus und rollten durchs Schiff. Zayne kam sofort und druckte den Mandalorianer zu Boden. Doch der Mandalorianer war stärker und brachte Zayne selbst zu Boden und packte ihn am Hals, zog ein Messer, was er stechbereit über Zayne hielt. Zayne sagte dann zu Elbee das der Mandalorianer daran Schuld war, dass Elbee die Hand verlor. Elbee packte daraufhin den Mandalorianer und schlug ihn zu Boden. Danach sperrten Zayne und Gryph ihn in eine Schmuggel Kiste. Etwas später, kam Gryph zu Zayne und sagte ihn das Camper den Mandalorianischen Raum ansteuerte um Jarael zu retten. Plötzlich fing der Mandalorianer in der Kiste an zu sprechen. Er sagte, sie sollen ihn raus lassen und dann würde er ihnen bei der Befreiung von Jarael helfen. Sie ließen ihn raus und er erzählte ihnen, dass sein Name Rohlan Dyre sei. Er war ein mandalorianischer Krieger und in einem anderen Leben hätte er Mandalore werden können, doch er ging bei den Mandalorianern als Deserteur durch, weil er Fragen gestellt hatte, die der Mandalore nicht beantworten wollte. Als sie ihn dann zur Schlacht riefen, hatte er nicht geantwortet. Er wurde immer wieder an die Front geschickt, war aber immer wieder geflohen. Sie hatten ihn immer wieder geschnappt und abermals an die Front geschickt in der Hoffnung er wurde bei einem Kampf sterben. Flashpoint thumb|right|Demagol schlägt Zayne Rohlan Dyre brachte Zayne und seine Freunde sicher runter auf Flashpoint, wo die Mandalorianer Jarael gefangen hielten. Da er selber Mandalorianer war bekam er selbst keine Probleme und konnte ohne aufgehalten werden dort landen, zumal er ihnen sagte, er habe einen Jedi an Bord, den er an Demagol weiter geben wollte. Rohlan Dyre brachte Zayne zu Demagol, der Experimente mit Jedi machte, um an ihre Macht zu kommen, und bat diesem darum Zayne zuerst für seine Experimente zu benutzen. Demagol stimmte zu und nahm Zayne zuerst heran, da Rohlan im sagte, er müsste schnell wieder an die Front und wollte noch sehen wie Demagol ihn folterte. Zayne wurde auf den Foltertisch gebunden. Er setzte einen vorgetäuschten Gedankentrick bei Rohlan ein, der einfach nur seine Worte wiederholte. Demagol schlug Zayne daraufhin, drehte sich um und bekam einen Schlagknüppel ins Gesicht gerammt. Danach befreite Rohlan Zayne. Zayne zog Demagols Rüstung an und ging mit Rohlan raus. Als sie durch die Gruppe gefangener Jedi liefen, wo auch Jarael war, taten Zayne und Rohlan so als ob Zayne bei den Experimenten gestorben sei und führten darüber ein vorgetäuschtes Gespräch. thumb|left|Zayne in Demagols Rüstung Jarael hörte es und packte Zayne, der aussah wie Demagol, am Hals und würgte ihn. Sie ließ dann los als Zayne ihr etwas über die Gedanken sagte. Zayne und Rohlan begaben sich aus dem Forschungszentrum raus, wo Zayne Minen anbrachte, die Gryph draußen hingelegt hatte. Er brachte sie mit der Macht unauffällig überall an die Schiffe und Wände an. Dann schickte Gryph eine Nachricht per Holo und erzählte dort, dass er überall Minen angebracht hätte. Dabei gab er sich als ein gewisser Admiral Hierogryph aus und ließ die Minen in die Luft gehen. Die Mandalorianer evakuierten darauf Flashpoint, da Gryph sagte, er habe noch mehr Minen auf Flashpoint installiert. Zayne tat so als ob ihm seine Forschungsunterlagen sehr wichtig wären und rannte zurück ins Labor. Rohlan sagte den Mandalorianern, er würde Demagol dort rausholen und sicher von Flashpoint wegbringen. In Wirklichkeit befreiten Zayne und Rohlan aber die Jedi und brachten sie dann in die Schiffe, die noch draußen standen. Demagol wurde mit den Jedi nach Coruscant gebracht. Unter den Jedi befand sich auch Alek, der Zayne schon mal über den Weg gelaufen war. Zayne sagte ihn, er solle an diese Befreiungstat denken wenn er etwas negatives, über ihn hören sollte. Rohlan ging eigentlich mit den Jedi nach Coruscant, aber was Zayne nicht wusste war, dass er sich heimlich in die letzte Zuflucht schlich und sich dort in der Kiste versteckte, wo er vorher gefangen gehalten wurde. Telerath thumb|right|Zaynes Vater [[Arvan Carrick]] Zayne und seine Freunde brauchten Geld. Deshalb gab Gryph auf Telerath sein Konto und dessen Nummer bekannt. Sie flogen sofort dorthin. Camper und Jarael verließen das Raumschiff, während die gesuchten Zayne und Gryph im Schiff blieben. Camper gab sich dort als Baron Hierogryph aus, um an das Geld auf dem Konto zu kommen. Was Zayne nicht sehen konnte und was Camper und Jarael nicht wussten, war, dass der Banker, der sie bediente Arvan Carrick, der Vater von Zayne war. Dieser wurde von zwei Ithorianer namens Del Moomo und Dob Moomo entführt. Zayne wollte ihn zurückholen, da er ihnen das Geld noch geben sollte. Als Zayne dann sah, dass es sich um seinen Vater handelte wunderte er sich und wurde von dem Entführer Dob weg geschlagen. Gryph entwickelte einen Plan. Er sprach den einen, von den Moomos Dob, an und erzählte ihm, er solle das Kopfgeld für Arvan Carrick einkassieren. Es war zwar auf diesen kein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden, aber die Moomo-Brüder waren nicht sehr intelligent. Dann sagte er, er wüsste wo Zayne Carrick ist. Das Kopfgeld sollte er sich auch noch holen. Dob betrog daraufhin seinen Bruder, indem er ihm sagte, er wolle kurz mit dem Menschen raus, damit dieser an mangelndem Auslauf nicht starb. Zayne schlich sich währenddessen in das Haus der Moomos und befreite seinen Vater. Als er damit fertig war ließ er einen der Moomos, einen harten Gegenstand gegen den Hinterkopf fliegen. Der dachte, es wäre sein Bruder und es entstand eine Schlägerei. Zayne und sein Vater flohen in dem Gewirr. Nach der Aktion erfuhr Zayne von seinem Vater, dass Raana Tey hinter dieser Aktion steckte. Zayne setzte sie daraufhin ganz oben auf seine Todesliste. Zayne schickte seinen Vater nach Dantooine in die Jedi-Enklave zu seinem früheren Meister Vandar Tokare, damit Arvan nicht noch mal Opfer einer Aktion Raana Teys oder von den anderen vier Meistern werden konnte. Richtungsweisende Ereignisse Blick in die Zukunft thumb|[[Q'Anilias Machtvision der Zukunft]] Zur selben Zeit geschah es, dass die Jedi Q'Anilia zusammen mit ihren Begleitern eine Vision der Macht empfing als sie auf Coruscant waren. In dieser Vision befanden sie sich auf einem Planeten, welcher sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. Im Orbit flogen Trümmer von Raumschiffen, die Planeten oberfläche war verwüstet. Nur noch Q'Anilia und ihre Mitstreiter Feln und Xamar befanden sich auf einem großen Platz, welcher von einigen Ruinen umgeben war. Auf diesem Platz befanden sich hunderte und aber hunderte von Rakghouls welche die drei zu überrennen schienen. Auf einem Nahe gelegenen Gebäude stand der uralte, verstorbene Sith-Lord Karness Muur, welcher von einer vermumten Gestallt mit einem roten Lichtschwert begeleitet wurde. Muur hatte seinen Talisman angelegt und kontrollierte die Rakghouls und hetzte sie auf die drei Jedi. Diese hatten Mühe sich gegen die Angreifer zu verteidigen. Q'Anilia erkannte zudem, dass die Rakghouls von der Macht berührt wurden und von irgendjemanden kontrolliert wurden. Da dies jedoch nicht wahr sein konnte hinterfragte sie die Vision und fragte ob ihr die Macht ein Ausblick in die Zukunft gewährte oder dies ein bald eintreffendes oder gar jetziges Ereignis darstellte. Nachdem sie ihre Frage ausgesprochen hatte, erschien Zayne Carrick mitten im Geschehn. Er sah sie an und antwortete ihr, dass dies alles in diesem Augenblick geschehen würde. Kurz darauf erschien jedoch eine dunkle Gestallt, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, welcher einst als Darth Vader bekannt sein wird. Die Gestallt wandte sich auch zu der Jedi und sagte ihr ebenfalls, dass diese Ereignisse genau jetzt passieren würden. Nun folgte ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar, es war der Sohn von Vader, Luke Skywalker. Er erzählte Q'Anilia ebenfalls das dies genau jetzt passieren würde. Zuletzt erschien eine weitere, Q'Anilia ebenfalls unbekannte Person auf der Bildfläche. Es handelte sich um Cade Skywalker, Nachfahre der beiden vorherigen. Auch er sagte zu den Jedi es würde in diesem Augenblick geschehen. Schockiert von diesen Aussagen standen die drei Jedi nur da, während die Rakghoule immer näher kamen. Zuletzt sprang einer Q'Anilia direkt ins Gesicht, wobei sie nurnoch abwehrend ihre Hand hob. Dann war die Vision vorbei und Lucien Draay stand direkt vor ihr um sie zu beruhigen. Die drei Jedi erzählten ihrem Meister von ihrer Vision. Dieser erkannte sodorft, dass es sich um dem Muur-Talisman handelte und setzte eine Agentin, welche sich bereits auf Taris befand darauf an, auf diese Mission an. Entdeckung des Muur-Talismans thumb|Zayne und Gryph treffen auf [[Celeste Morne]] Nach seinem Kampf auf Taris floh Zayne zusammen mit Gryph durch die bereiche der Unterstadt. Sie waren kurzzeitig in einem Dorf der Außgestoßenen untergekommen, doch wurden sie von dort wieder vertrieben, nachdem Gryph auf der Suche nach Bargeld das Tor zum Dorf kurz offen stehn ließ, was bewirkte, dass einige Rakghoule hinein gelangten. Als sie sich anschließend wieder durch die Unterstadt schlagen mussten, trafen sie auf Celeste Morne, eine Agentin des Jedi-Geheimbundes. Diese befand sie bereits auf Taris um jagd auf Rakghoule zu machen, wurde jedoch erst kürzlich von ihrem Meister Lucien damit beauftragt ein altes Sith-Artefakt ausfindig zu machen und zudem auch Zayne Carrick zu töten, sollte er ihr über den Weg laufen. Doch als sich die drei zum erstenmal trafen, ahnte Celeste nicht, dass diese beiden Tolpatsche eine Gefahr für den Jedi-Orden darstellen sollten, weswegen sie versuchte ihren eigenen Weg zu gehn. Zayne und Gryph wollten jedoch eigentlich auf ihre Freunde warten, welche mit ihrem Schiff die Kinder von Noana Sowrs zu ihrem Mann zu bringen. Gryph konnte Zayne aber überreden Celeste zu folgen, da diese eine gute Beschützerin in dieser gefährlichen Situation war. Während die beiden der Frau folgten fiel kurzzeitig Zaynes Vorname, weswegen Celeste sich doch kurzzeitig umdrehte um ihn zu fragen ob er Zayne Carrick sei, welcher für das Padawanmassaker verantwortlich sei. Doch Zayne konnte sie durch seine Art davon überzeugen, dass er letzteres nicht getan habe. Zudem brach ein Streit zwischen Zayne und Gryph über dessen Lichtschwertkünste aus, was Celeste zusätzlich überzeugte, dass ein solche laute Person niemals jemanden hätten töten können, allein schon weil sich eine Person wie Zayne so niemals an jemanden hätte anschleichen können. Kaum hatte sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen, begann die Erde zu beben. Eine Explosion erschütterte die Unterstadt. Als sich die drei wieder aufrichteten, erschütterte eine weitere Explosion den Boden, welcher daraufhin nachgab und die drei stürzten in einen teifen Schacht. Nachdem Zayne wieder erwachte befand er sich in einer Ausgrabungsstätte der Mandalorianer. Unter der Leitung von Pulsipher suchten sie dort nach Jedi-Artefakten, welche sie im Krieg gegen die Republik einsetzen konnten. Pulsipher hielt zugleich eines dieser Artefakte in die Höhe und die drei hörten mit, wie er triumphierend verkündete, dass sein Team den gesuchten Gegenstand gefunden habe. Daraufhin verschwanden die Mandalorianer mithilfe ihrer Jet-Packs. Celeste erkannte diesen Gegenstand und machte sich an den Kriegern zu folgen und schnaltle sich selber ein Jet-Pack um und forderte die beiden auf ihre zu folgen, was Zayne auch gegen die bitten Gryphs tat. Rakghoule auf Jebble Celeste, Gryph und Zayne war es gelungen sich auf Pulsiphers Schiff, der Mar'eyce, zu verstecken und beobachteten wie dieser mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft herumspielte um seine Funktion zu ergründen. Dabei erlangte der Muur-Talisman über ihn und befestigte sich an seinem Arm. Hierdurch wurde die Macht des alten Sith Gegenstandes auf seinen Träger übertragen und er tötete ausversehen ein Mitglied seiner Mannschaft, bevor das Raumschiff auf Jebble landete. Auf dem Eisplaneten angekommen, schlichen sich die drei blinden Passagiere von Bord. Celeste entfernte sich dabei schnell von den beiden anderen, während diese zuerst auf eine Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern begegnete. Sie gehörten zu einer größeren Gruppe von Verbrechern, welche die Mandalorianer aus den Gefängnissen des Äußeren Randes befreit haben um mit ihnen ihre eigenen Reihen zu verstärken. Zayne sah Celeste jedoch in der Ferne in der Nähe einiger Gebäude herumschleichen, weshalb er ihr hinterherlief. thumb|left|Gryph in einer [[Mandalorianische Rüstung|mandalorianischen Rüstung]] Als Zayne ebenfalls bei den Gebäuden eingetroffen war, legte Celeste ihm nahe, dass er so tun sollte, als würde er zu den Straftätern dazugehören und so vom Planeten zu verschwinden. Zayne erklärte ihr im Gegenzug aber, dass die Mandalorianer mit ihren neuen Truppen einen Angriff auf den Planeten Alderaan planten. Die beiden kamen überein, dass sie die Republik über den bevorstehenden Angriff informieren mussten. Zayne meinte zuder er könne Celeste nicht alleine lassen. Diese bestand aber darauf, dass sei einen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe. Daraufhin erschien Gryph, welcher eine mandalorianischen Rüstung trug. Er meinte, er wolle an Wirtschaftsdaten heran, von denen Pulsipher an Bord der Mar'eyce gesprochen hatte. In seiner Verkleidung schaffte er es die beiden Jedi als Gefangene auszugeben und sich so Zugang zur mandalorianischen Kriegsschmiede zu erhalten. Im inneren des Gebäudes feuerte Gryph ausversehen seine Waffe ab und schaffte es so, dass die Decke, welche zum großenteil aus Schnee und Eis bestand, einstützte. Die beiden Jedi, welche vorrausgegangen wahren, versuchten zuerst den verschütteten Snivvianer zur Hilfe zu kommen, wurden aber von einigen Mandalorianern entdeckt. Diese waren bereits an Bord der Mar'eyce gewesen und bevor die Krieger Celeste und Zayne erschießen konnten, fasste sich deren Anführer an seine Brust. Er verspürte aufeinmal starke Schmerzen und kurz darauf verwandelte er sich in einen Rakghoul. Er wurde von seinen Kamaraden zwar sofort niedergeschossen, doch verwandelten sich diese auch kurz dannach in Rakghoule. Celeste und Zayne zogen ihr lichtschwert doch Zayne war immer noch ungeübt mit der Waffe, so dass er leicht von einem der Ghoule besiegt wurde. Doch ließ dieser wieder von ihm ab, nachdem er weitere Mandalorianer entdeckte. Die Seuche breitete sich schnell aus. Zyne und Celeste flohen zunächst auf einen hoch gelegenen Balkon der Zitadelle und entdeckten eine riesiege Streitmacht. thumb|left|Zayne Carrick im Kampf gegen Rakghouls Celeste erkannte schnell, dass wenn diese Invasionsstreitmacht mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert wird, nun vor allem, da die Rakghoule scheinbar über einen Funken Restverstand verfügen und Waffen abfeuern können und koordiniert vorgehen, wird dies eine Bedrohung für die gesamte Galaxis darstellen. Unterdessen befand sich die Armee im Tal unterihnen bereits im Kampf gegen die Rakghoule, während sich Zayne und Celeste nach unten begaben, indem sie an der Bergwand der Zitadelle herunterrutschten. Unten angekommen war Celeste von diesem Unterfangen nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sie stellte ihn zur Rede, warum gesagt wird, das gerade jemand wie er die Padawanne getötet haben soll. Er erklärte ihr seine Geschichte und das seine Meister aufgrund einer Vision ihm das versucht haben anzuhängen. Er würde seinen Namen wieder reinwaschen und diese Verschwörung aufdecken. Celeste arbeitete aber für diesen Geheimbund, der Zayne am liebsten tot sehen möchte, weshalb sie ihm zuredete,dass ein solcher Bund doch gutes tun würde. Zayne antwortete, dass ein solcher Bund sich nicht in sein Leben einmischen solle, denn er hätte auch so genu Probleme. Mit dieser Antwort konfrontiert, versuchte Celeste das Thema zu wechseln und deutete auf das Kommunikationszentrum, welches in einiger Entfernung lag. Eine verhängnisvolle Tat Im Zentrum angekommen hielt Zayne draussen Wache, während Celeste vorgab Hilfe anzufordern. In wirklichkeit sprach sie jedoch mit Lucien Draay. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, kam Zayne in den Kommunikationsraum und programmierte den Holotransmitter neu um Cassus Fett zu kontaktieren, damit dieser nicht auf Jebble landet, wodurch sich die Seuche weiter verbreiten könnte. Fett traute Carrick jedoch nicht gänzlich und beendete das Gespräch. Zayne ließ sich davon aber nicht unterkriegen. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, die Suche nach Gryph weiterzuführen, welcher er aufgrund der umstände in der Zitadelle vorzeitig beenden musste. Celeste folgte ihm jedoch nicht, so dass er alleine in die Zitadelle eindrang. Dort angekommen wurde er von einigen Rakghoulen überrascht und niedergeschlagen. Zayne erwachte wieder in Pulsiphers Labor, weit oben in der Zitadelle, an einen Tisch gefesselt. Dort hatte ihn Pulsipher von seinen Rakgouldienern bringen lassen. Durch den Talisman war er in der Lage die Rakghoule zu kontrollieren, verspürte jedoch, das der Talisman noch mehr Macht bot. Deshalb begann er Zayne zu verhören. Er solle ihm die Macht zugänglich machen, welche der Talisman in sich trug, schließlich sei er ja ein Jedi und seie ihm bis hierher gefolgt. Zayne antwortete jedoch, dass er über den Talisman nichts wisse und das sich der Mandalorianer von ihm befreien müsse. Dieser woltle davon aber nichts wissen. Stattdessen drohte er ihn zu töten, oder gar in Lord Dreypas Kerker zu stecken. Hierbei packte ihn Pulsipher am kragen. Der Talisman erkannte, dass Zayne im gegensatz zu Pulsipher Machtsensitiv war und wollte lieber von ihm, als von dem Mandalorianer getragen werden. thumb|Zayne und Celeste ringen um den Talisman Der Talisman löste sich von seinem Träger und versuchte sich um Zayne zu wickeln, doch bevor er dies schaffen konnte, schlug Pulsipher den Talisman in eine Ecke des Raumes. Da er nun die Kontrolle über die Rakghoule verloren hatte stürzten sich diese sofort auf ihn und töten ihn. Kurz darauf erschien Celeste, blutverschmiert und abgekämpft im Labor und schaltete die verbliebenen Ghoule aus. Anschließend entdeckte sie Zayne auf dem Tisch gefesselt, mit dem Talisman auf seiner Brust, der gerade im Begriff war sich an Zyne zu heften. Celeste konnte dies nicht zulasen und sprang auf den Tisch na dem Zayne gefesselt war und versuchte ihm den Talisman zu entreißen. Zayne war jedoch von seiner Macht bereits eingenommen und woltle den Talisman für sich, um wie er meinte weiteres Unheil zu vermeiden. Doch Celeste schien es ebenfalls auf den Talisman abgesehen zu haben und nicht nur deshalb, weil es ihre Mission war ihn zu bergen. In diesem hitzigen Augenblick erschien Gryph im Labor und und sagte den beiden, dass esgal was sie tun, sie auf jedenfall den Talisman loslassen sollten. Celeste zog weiter an dem Talisman, der asich um Zaynes Hals zu wickeln drohte, doch als sie rief, sie währe auch eine Jedi und das der Talisman deshalb zu ihr kommen soll, ließ das Sith-Artefakt von Zayne ab und legte sich stattdessen Celeste an. Schnell erlangte sie die Kontrolle über die verbleibenen Rakghoule und führte die Schlacht die unter ihren Füßen in ihren letzten Zügen tobte zu einem raschen Ende. Zayne erschreckte davor, wie der Talisman Macht über Celeste gewann. Er redete auf sie ein, dass dies nicht sie sei und nur der Talisman aus ihr spricht. Sie wollte jedoch nicht hören. Einer von Celestes Dienern brachte Gryph auf die Spitze der Zitadelle zu den beiden anderen. Dieser hielt Luciens Datenkugel in seinen Händen und erzählte Zayne, dass Celeste für den Jedibund arbeiten würde. Daraufhin entbrannte eine Diskussion über das Für und Wider des Geheimbundes in der Celeste diesen Verteidigte. Zayne und Gryph redeten jedoch immer mehr auf sie ein, bis Celeste sie mit einem gewaltigen Machtstoß zu Boden warf. Anschließend zog sie ihr Lichtschwert und woltle beide töten. Doch schaffte es Zayne sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er zeigte ihr auf, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des Talismans sich immer mehr der Dunklen Seite zuwenden würde. thumb|Celeste legt sich in [[Lord Dreypas Kerker]] Als er sich Celeste näherte, gestand sie ihm, dass der Talisman von ihr verlangte diese Welt zu verlassen, damit sich seine Macht weiter ausbreiten konnte, deshalb verlangte sie von ihm, dass er sie töten solle. Zayne konnt dies jedoch nicht tun, wollte Celeste in ihrer Situation jedoch helfen. Er hatte hierbei eine Idee und sagte ihr, dass sie alle Rakghoule von der Spitze der Zitadelle wegschicken solle, was sie auch promt tat. Anschließend stellte Zayne ihr Lord Dreypas Kerker vor. In Diesem würde sie unbeschadet die Zeit verbringen können, bis er Hilfe geholt hatte, um sie vom Muur-Talisman zu befreien. Sie selbst erkannte darin auch ihre einzige Möglichkeit und willigte ein. Sie legte sich in den Behälter und übergab Zayne einen Schlüssel, mitdem er auf Odryn sich Zutritt zum Heiligtum der Erhabenen verschaffen konnte. Dort solle er mit den anwesenden Gelehrten über eine Rettung für sie nachdenken. Anschließend erzählte Celeste ihn noch etwas von Krynda und das sie soetwas wie eine Jagd auf ihn nicht beabsichtigen würde. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Zayne versprach in kürzester Zeit wieder bei ihr zu sein. Zayne ging dannach zu Gryph auf die Spitze der Zitadelle. Von dort aus sahen sie, wie die nun Führerlosen Rakghoule anfingen sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen. Zudem brachen einige duch den Eisboden unter den beiden und machten sich daran sie zu jagen. Zayne und Gryph flohen auf das Dach des Labors, welches sich auf der spitze befand. Dort fanden sie sich von Rakghoulen umzingelt. Zayne zündete sein Lichtschwert in der Hoffnung so noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, als Gryph ein ankommendes Schiff entdeckte. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Williwaw, die Zaynes Freunde an Bord hatte. Diese eröffneten das Feuer auf die Rakghoule auf dem Dach und manövrierten das Schiff so, dass die beiden vom Dach in die geöffnete Luke springen konnten. Im Cockpit instruierte er Alek Squinquargesimus er solle mit dem Schiff umdrehen, um Celeste zu bergen, doch dieser meinte, dass dort unten niemand mehr am Leben sein könne. Als sie die Atmosphäre von Jebble verließen erschien Cassus Fett mit einer Schlachtflotte im Orbit. Zayne versuchte erneut Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen, um ihn zu warnen auf der Oberfläche zu landen. Fett eröffnete mit seinem ''Kandosii''-Dreadnaught jedoch das Feuer auf den Planeten und verwüstete seine Oberfläche komplett und tötete damit alle verbliebenen Lebensformen auf dem Planeten. Niedergeschlagen von dieser Tat erzählte Zayne ihnen von Celeste, die allem anschein nach bei dem Bombardement getötet worden ist. Zayne wollte ihr Andenken aufrecht erhalten und nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie umsonst gestorben sei. Er scharrte seine Freunde hinter sich, die ihm bereitwillig folgten um den Geheimbund der Jedi zu Fall zu bringen. Was die Anwesenden jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass Celeste das Bombardement im inneren des Kerkers überlebt hatte, welcher im nun geschmolzenen Eis auf den Grund des Planeten sank. Dort würde sie ungefähr 3000 Jahre später gefunden werden und eine Odysse würde ihre Truhe letztendlich auf einen Mond bringen. Dort würde 4000 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Jebble die Truhe zum ersten mal wieder von Lord Darth Vader geöffnet werden. Quellen *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *R2-D2s Datenbank im Comic Das Band der Ehre Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne en:Zayne Carrick es:Zayne Carrick pl:Zayne Carrick fi:Zayne Carrick